


De la chance, même un peu trop

by opelleam



Series: SasuNaru/ NaruSasu  days [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Neko Sasuke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heureux aux jeux, malheureux… on la connaît tous. Naruto se serait bien passé de ce lot-là, mais peut-être que grâce à lui, il pourra faire mentir ce vieil adage. OS NaruSasuneko.Joyeux NaruSasu day 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la chance, même un peu trop

**Note : Oyé, oyé bonnes gens ! Et voici le cru 2011 du NaruSasu day avec… du Sasuneko… hummmm.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie Tamaki pour sa bêta-lecture!  
**

**Disclaimer : on va dire que je ne possède que la queue et les oreilles de Sasuke, le reste appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, c'est déjà pas si mal XD !**

* * *

**DE LA CHANCE, MÊME UN PEU TROP.**

Naruto Uzumaki était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de chanceux ou, comme il s'amusait souvent à le dire, il était né avec une telle poisse, perdant ses deux parents le jour de sa venue au monde, que c'était sans doute la manière que les instances supérieures avaient choisie pour compenser tout ça. Toujours est-il qu'il avait une chance éhontée aux jeux. D'ailleurs, le jour de ses seize ans, il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, participé à la loterie nationale. Et s'il n'avait pas gagné de quoi ne jamais travailler, il avait obtenu suffisamment pour suivre ses études sans avoir à chercher un job d'appoint. Depuis, quand il était un peu juste pour sa fin de mois ou quand il n'avait pas prévu assez d'argent lors d'une sortie, il lui suffisait d'aller gratter un ticket et hop. La plupart des gens étaient totalement hallucinés par sa chance et les plus proches lui reprochaient souvent de ne pas être assez discret sur cette incroyable veine qui attirait autour de lui des rapaces en tout genre.

Ce jour-là, il était occupé, comme souvent le matin, à compléter différents documents pour s'inscrire à tel ou tel concours, grâce auxquels il gagnait de petits comme de gros lots. La plupart de son électroménager, de son matériel hifi ou informatique lui avait été offert, son canapé aussi tiens. Il était également à la tête d'une collection de montres, stylos et porte-clefs absolument incroyable et encombrante. Toutefois, moins que les trois VTT qui meublaient son entrée dans l'attente que Kiba et Shino veuillent bien l'en débarrasser puisque c'est eux qui, voulant organiser des promenades à cycle le dimanche pour tout leur groupe, avaient traqué sans relâche chaque concours où un vélo était à gagner. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Une semaine auparavant, il avait gagné un an de maquillage dans il ne savait quelle boutique, ce qui avait fait piailler de joie Ino et Sakura, tout comme l'abonnement de six mois pour un quelconque magazine féminin et tout un tas d'autres trucs du genre. Bref, à chaque fois qu'un des ses amis avait besoin de quelque chose, il se tapait un bulletin à remplir. Ah oui, parce que visiblement ce n'était pas le fait que son nom soit inscrit ou même qu'il touche le bulletin qui mettait en branle son incroyable chance, il fallait qu'il remplisse le papier lui-même. Mais, il s'y pliait de bonne grâce, heureux de faire plaisir à ses amis, recevant régulièrement des lots de concours auxquels il ne se souvenait même pas s'être inscrit.

Il avait à peine fini de lécher la dernière enveloppe lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Un sourire sur les lèvres, de l'entrain dans les veines, il sortit de sa cuisine pour se précipiter dans l'entrée. D'un geste vigoureux, il ouvrit la porte y accueillant Iroh, facteur de son état. Bedonnant, le vieil homme avait un visage jovial en partie caché sous une barbe grise qu'il avait taillé de façon à ce que le bouc et les joues, bien que long, soient clairement séparés. Le plus surprenant était sans doute sa coiffure car une partie de ses cheveux étaient, sur le dessus de son crâne, tenus en une sorte de queue de cheval qui n'était pas sans rappeler les coiffures des samouraïs d'antan (1).

Naruto et lui s'entendaient très bien et l'homme avait pris l'habitude de terminer sa tournée par l'immeuble du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui avait offert, plusieurs fois, certains lots qu'il avait gagnés, non sans avoir dû insister lourdement pour qu'ils soient acceptés. Alors pour le remercier, le facteur avait pris l'habitude de récupérer le courrier du jeune homme, une sorte de petit service en plus. Et puis, reconnaissons-le, il aimait parler et connaissait tout un tas d'anecdotes sur la vie du quartier et Naruto adorait l'écouter. Et puisqu'il terminait par l'appartement de ce dernier, ils avaient ainsi tout leur temps.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, grand-père.

\- Du courrier, je suppose.

Naruto sourit devant cette évidence.

\- En effet.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui tendit son habituel paquet d'enveloppes qu'il échangea contre celui du facteur qu'il posa sur la console de son entrée avant d'y saisir une boîte.  
\- Mais, j'ai aussi gagné ça.

Le vieil homme le regarda, curieux en prenant l'objet. Ce dernier était sobre et rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Un fermoir très simple le maintenait clos et il ne résista pas à la tentation de la soulever. Naruto ne put réprimer un sourire qui gagna jusqu'à ses yeux devant ceux que fit le vieil homme.

\- C'est..., c'est...

\- Oui, un échantillonnage complet des différents thés de la maison...

\- La maison Jugetsudo, termina Iroh.

Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire, il connaissait la passion du vieil homme pour ce breuvage. Il aimait l'écouter lui parler des différentes saveurs, de la meilleure façon de préparer un bon thé, de son incompréhension devant la nouvelle génération qui préférait se gaver de soda. Naruto avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de goûter le thé préparé par Iroh et c'était un vrai délice, en rien comparable avec le sachet qu'il jetait de temps à autre dans une tasse et faisait chauffer au micro-ondes. Aussi quand il avait reçu ce coffret, il l'avait tout de suite mis de coté pour lui.

Ce dernier remercia chaudement Naruto, prévoyant dès le lendemain de venir partager avec lui celui à la fleur de jasmin, le plus célèbre de la maison. Le jeune homme s'était équipé récemment de matériel décent pour préparer un breuvage digne de ce nom.

Lorsque Iroh fut parti, Naruto ouvrit rapidement son courrier, feuilletant les lettres lui annonçant ses futurs gains qu'il déposa en tas. Il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu l'habitude de les lire, et emporta avec lui, le courrier le plus urgent.

Au milieu des lettres diverses et variées que Naruto avait laissées sur sa console, il en était une qu'il aurait pourtant dû lire bien attentivement. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était donc restée là avec d'autres, poussée, réentassée, enfoncée sous d'autres lettres, un jeu de clefs, une casquette, des chaussettes sales, trois paquets qui vinrent et repartirent, bousculée par des paumes de mains, elle s'égara même trois jours par terre avant d'être récupérée par des doigts féminins et pointée sous le nez du jeune homme sur un air de « mais comment peux-tu laisser autant de bazar dans ton appartement » et reprise par le même jeune homme qui répondit « peut-être que si je ne passais pas mon temps à jouer à des loteries pour vous, il y aurait moins de bazar, Sakura», avant qu'elle ne soit reposée sur la console encore une fois et qu'un nouveau cycle ne commence.

Il est certain que, s'il avait pris la peine de lire cette lettre, il aurait été nettement moins surpris en cette belle matinée de juin lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Enfin, pour être plus précis, reconnaissons que la surprise vint plus tard. Après tout, trouver un livreur à sa porte avec un carton entre les mains n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Il signa donc le bon de livraison et tendit les bras vers son paquet.

Première surprise, ce dernier avait des trous un peu partout. Deuxième surprise, mais purée, il pesait son poids. Troisième surprise - il faillit bien le lâcher mais parvint à simplement le poser - mais il bouge ce satané colis!

Le livreur commençait déjà à repartir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Hé, mais y'a quoi là-dedans ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il y a une lettre d'accompagnement, cria celui-ci tandis qu'il descendait déjà les escaliers.

O… K… pensa Naruto tandis qu'il observait le paquet comme si c'était un colis piégé.

O… K… Il fit un pas et se pencha mais ne remarqua rien de particulier.

Bon… c'est qu'il allait falloir se décider à l'ouvrir ce fichu coli. Précautionneusement, il attrapa le cutter qui traînait toujours dans l'entrée, force de l'habitude, et découpa les scotchs qui maintenaient la boîte fermée.

Il avait à peine terminé qu'un mouvement à l'intérieur la fit légèrement tanguer et il se recula avec la vivacité d'une pucelle effarouchée, petit cri adéquat à l'appui. Il attendit, et attendit encore et encore, et… avança. Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir sans avoir à y mettre les doigts. Entendons-nous bien, il était hors de question qu'il y mette ses mimines tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu le mystère de « quoi c'est-y qu'il peut bien y avoir là-dedans » et n'aurait pas établi un risque zéro. L'idéal aurait été une longue cuillère en bois, seulement, elles étaient dans la cuisine et il ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque de perdre le colis des yeux, au cas où la créature se ferait la malle. Finalement, il se tendit pour attraper son chausse-pied. Avec encore plus de précautions, s'attendant presque à voir surgir un diable de la boîte, il en souleva les bords.

L'attente reprit, agaçante.

Naruto grommela, grogna et à peine une minute plus tard, il amorçait un pas. Gardant ses distances, il tendit le museau le plus possible.

Du noir…

Des poils noirs…

O… K… un animal ! On venait vraiment de lui livrer une bête vivante ? Jusque-là, il avait espéré que ce serait… heu… il ne savait pas mais rien de réellement vivant quoi ! C'est alors qu'avec une lenteur dont on aurait juré qu'elle était calculée, l'animal, la chose se décida à bouger. Une tête ornée de deux oreilles pointues fit son apparition.

Un chat ?

On venait de lui livrer un chat ?

Ça se livrait un chat ?

Il cligna des yeux et passa la main sur son visage. Mais qui était le con qui l'avait inscrit à un concours pour gagner un chat ?

L'animal en question tourna la tête vers lui. Là où Naruto se serait attendu à voir des yeux jaunes ou verts, il recula presque devant le noir des pupilles qui le fixaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça. On avait presque l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux tant ces derniers étaient sombres. Cependant leur brillance permettait quand même de les distinguer. Il observa Naruto un court instant, ne semblant pas particulièrement intéressé comme put en attester son bâillement. Il s'étira avec toute la grâce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un félidé, arquant son dos et faisant crisser ses griffes sur le carton avant que d'un bond il ne saute hors de la boîte et… n'aille de son pas tranquille visiter son nouveau chez lui.

\- Hé, reviens là minou, cria Naruto en se rendant compte que la bestiole partait faire comme chez elle.

Ce dernier n'en eut strictement rien à faire.

\- Merde, murmura le jeune homme en s'élançant derrière le chat qui accéléra en se voyant poursuivi.

Naruto n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie et n'avait pas trop envie de le voir se balader partout chez lui. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il réfléchit à tous les endroits où il pouvait aller (nombreux), les recoins où il pouvait se cacher (bien trop), les fenêtres ouvertes (aucune, ouf), les choses qu'il pouvait casser (aïe…). Mais il était déjà trop tard et le bruit qui résonna en provenance du salon, lui apprit qu'un malheur était déjà arrivé. Ses yeux se fixèrent tout de suite sur les restes d'une petite statuette en forme de grenouille qu'il aimait particulièrement et que beaucoup trouvaient atroce. Ils remontèrent ensuite au coupable, qui avait pris sa place sur le dessus de la bibliothèque.

\- Non, mais dis donc toi ! cria-t-il. Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu es là et tu as déjà cassé un truc !

Le chat lui jeta un coup d'œil et comme blasé, bâilla de nouveau avant de se coucher en rond et de poser son museau sur sa queue.

Naruto grommela, encore, avant de se décider à aller chercher une pelle et une balayette, râlant sur les maudits chats, « et on dit qu'un chat est habile », « et comment a-t-il pu faire tomber la statuette », « elle était en plein milieu, loin du bord », « il aurait fallu le faire exprès pour la faire chuter », et de nouveau « même pas cinq minutes qu'il est là », et « qui, bon Dieu QUI avait bien pu jouer pour gagner un chat », et « qui envoyait un chat dans un carton de livraison » et…

La tirade continua tout le temps qu'il fallut à Naruto pour ramasser les restes de la grenouille et ne se calma que lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait possibilité de la recoller, ouf !

Il finit par se redresser, les mains sur les hanches et fixa l'objet de ses récriminations. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir complètement atteint sa taille adulte, même si on était loin du chaton quand même. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'on lui ait envoyé un chat de cet âge-là, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'on lui enverrait une mini boule de poils, du genre grands yeux ronds et bouille adorable. Alors que là, c'était plutôt regard hautain et snobisme. Il ne pouvait définir autrement l'attitude du matou.

Il remarqua, maintenant que la lumière du jour tombait sur lui, que son pelage avait comme des reflets bleutés, il paraissait soyeux et d'une douceur incroyable. Il y avait quelque chose de princier dans l'animal comme s'il avait, devant lui, un siamois mais noir. Ça existait ça le siamois noir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose lui disait que la bestiole n'était pas un vulgaire chat de gouttière. Mais matou des rues ou des palais, ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il allait en faire ! Il soupira et réfléchit. Bon, première chose, peut-être devrait-il aller lire le fameux courrier d'accompagnement. Il y trouverait bien un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse mail, il expliquerait que ce n'était pas possible de le garder et si tout allait bien, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher aujourd'hui ou peut-être demain. Après tout, il n'en mourrait pas d'héberger la bestiole une nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la petite bande se prenait un mail bien salé demandant quel était le débile profond (remplacer ici par des termes bien plus imagés) qui l'avait fait participer à un concours dont le premier prix était un chat ?

Un chat qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de rendre puisqu'il n'y avait sur la lettre d'accompagnement aucun téléphone, ni mail, ni quoi que ce soit, hormis les informations relatives à l'animal et son carnet de santé, et que sur la première qui lui avait été envoyée (et qu'il avait fini par retrouver après avoir mis le souk dans son appartement), on lui disait que s'il ne souhaitait pas recevoir son lot, il lui suffisait de renvoyer un mail à l'adresse suivante… Malheureusement, aussitôt avait-il envoyé un message pour expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas garder « son superbe lot », que le mailer-daemon lui répondait. Car oui, il ne l'avait pas vu au départ, le petit astérisque qui précisait que l'adresse mail ne serait en service que pendant quinze jours. Autrement dit « tu l'as dans le… mon bel Uzumaki ».

Le mail suivant fut encore plus salé lorsqu'il répondit à celui de Kiba qui, naïvement, avait demandé : un chat ? Comment ça un chat ?

En envoyant une photo prise à la webcam de ladite bestiole, qui se prélassait toujours sur sa bibliothèque, pour prouver ses dires, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des mails de "Oh mais il a l'air super mimi", "ohhhhh trop chouuuuu" de la part des filles. Il aurait pourtant peut-être dû y penser, la gente féminine ayant cette fâcheuse tendance à pousser des piaillements en présence de petites bêtes à poils. Ce qui d'ailleurs, ne le renseignait aucunement sur l'identité du « ## !## » qui avait transmis le bulletin de participation. Réponse qu'il n'obtint pas, même quand ils se furent tous réunis dans son salon devant la bibliothèque pour regarder le minou, chacun se déchargeant de toute responsabilité, les courriers passant de main en main sur fond de « Non, ça me dit rien », « Non, moi plus, franchement, non, là je ne vois pas ».

Il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, aucun de ses amis n'avait la moindre idée de comment il en était arrivé là.

Autre constatation qu'il fut forcé de faire, c'est qu'au milieu du bel ensemble de cris d'extase - « Oh là là, ce qu'il est beau, c'est incroyable », « Oh oui, il est magnifique », « Tu as vu ce pelage, il a l'air si doux », « Minou, minou », « Mais c'est quoi cette saleté de chat, il griffe la vache, il m'a éclaté le doigt »… oui, bon, il y avait bien quelques voix dissonantes là-dedans - bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au milieu du bel ensemble de cris d'extase, personne ne se proposa pour accueillir le « chaton ».

« Non, mais tu sais, moi les allergies », « Non, mais moi, Akamaru… », « Heu, ma mère, tu sais, elle est galère et… ». Au bout du compte, il était bel et bien coincé avec son fort encombrant premier prix. Mais d'après les filles, une compagnie ne pouvait lui faire que du bien et il n'allait quand même pas le mettre au refuge !

Ça, c'était certain. Jamais, il n'abandonnerait l'animal, après avoir connu la vie à l'orphelinat, ça aurait été comme se renier lui-même.

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés, Naruto avait bien évidemment gardé Sasuke, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, pas qu'il fut fanatique du nom, surtout après que Kiba se soit esclaffé qu'il y avait « uke » dans le nom de son chat et de partir à délirer là-dessus. Cela lui valut plusieurs belles griffures sur le visage quand l'insulté, sorti de nulle part, lui avait sauté sur la tête. Depuis, Kiba gardait en permanence un oeil sur lui, méfiant, surtout quand il entendait un grondement sourd résonner d'un coin sombre quand il avait le malheur d'insister lourdement sur cette dernière syllabe. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que le chat comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des autres.

Naruto, lui, aurait plutôt penché du coté de son ami. Régulièrement, il avait l'impression que l'animal comprenait ce qu'il disait ou le ton qu'il employait car visiblement l'ironie faisait partie des choses qu'il tolérait très mal. Naruto avait reçu un certain nombre de coups de griffe et de grognements pour en attester.

De toute façon, en cela comme dans le reste, Sasuke avait un sale caractère, autant se le dire. Il était asocial, ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, griffait quiconque s'y essayait, mordait pour les plus téméraires, sauf une fois de temps en temps quand il avait décidé d'être… huuum chiant ? De faire tourner Naruto en bourrique ? Comme par exemple avec Hana, la soeur aînée de Kiba, qui était venue l'ausculter. Ah oui, elle s'était déplacée, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu moyen de mettre Sasuke dans une boîte de transport, à se demander comment on avait pu l'enfermer dans un colis ! Naruto avait abandonné quand il s'était retrouvé les bras en sang, les mains dans le même état, l'appartement ruiné et retourné sens dessus dessous. Le pire avait été quand, de guerre lasse, assis au milieu de ce chaos, il avait appelé Hana en lui demandant si elle pouvait venir au chat et non l'inverse et que - Oh, il aurait bien passé par la fenêtre ce diable de chat – ce dernier était passé juste sous nez queue pointée vers le ciel pour qu'elle le lui chatouille et s'était posé à quoi ? vingt centimètres de lui ? pour se lécher les pattes, l'air content de s'être défoulé et d'avoir fait courir son « heureux » propriétaire. Naruto en avait poussé un cri de pure frustration.

Et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, la jeune femme avait pu approcher Sasuke sans problème, il avait même ronronné et Naruto aurait parié qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour le faire rager. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il l'ait fixé toute la durée de l'examen en était la preuve. Hana déclara qu'il se portait très bien, qu'il avait bien un an, comme indiqué sur son carnet de santé. Elle fut aussi surprise que tous les autres par la couleur de ses yeux et ignorait de quelle race il s'agissait, pas un chat de gouttière elle le concéda.

Ça, Naruto aurait pu le dire. Ce chat avait des goûts de luxe. Vous auriez pu croire qu'il accepterait de manger des croquettes comme n'importe quel matou ? Que nenni ! Des boîtes ? Le carrelage de Naruto s'en était vu repeint. Non, Môssieur voulait du poisson frais et de première qualité s'il vous plaît. Oh, Naruto avait bien essayé de le laisser devant sa gamelle pleine et d'attendre que la faim le fasse plier, mais au matin du quatrième jour, trop inquiet il avait cédé – encore –. Ce chat était plus têtu qu'une mule et que lui visiblement. Ce qui ne manquait de faire halluciner ses amis qui disaient l'animal fait pour lui, tel maître, tel chat ! Oui, mais Naruto n'était pas difficile pour sa nourriture, qu'il engouffrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Alors que Sasuke, Sasuke…Oh comme il avait pris son temps pour déguster sa première tranche de saumon, détachant de petites bouchées, et se pourléchant les babines à la fin, avant de partir se coucher sur le sweat-shirt préféré de Naruto, celui que ce dernier avait aussi dû lui abandonner après qu'il l'eut déchiqueté par vengeance parce que le jeune homme le chassait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dessus. Et vous auriez pu croire que le ranger dans l'armoire aurait suffi ? Non, non, non, parce qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une micro seconde d'inattention pour qu'un coup de griffe n'emporte le vêtement. Quant à savoir comment un chat de cette taille-là avait pu traîner aussi vite le sweat, Naruto n'avait toujours pas d'explication.

Pour être tout à fait honnête et ce malgré ses convictions, il avait été tenté plus d'une fois de ramener cette carne de chat au refuge. Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu réussir à le mettre dans sa satanée cage de transport. Mais dans ces cas-là, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, mettre la main sur l'animal tenait du miracle. Il était capable de faire des bonds absolument incroyables, de rester des heures perché sur les meubles hauts de la cuisine, d'escalader les murs et Naruto aurait à peine été surpris de le découvrir pendu au plafond. Pour lui, c'était évident, ce chat n'était pas normal, clairement pas.

« Je te déteste Sasuke ! ». Combien de fois le lui avait-il dit au cours de ces cinq derniers mois ? Trop de fois ! Mais l'animal lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, ce n'était pas avec la peur au ventre mais en tout cas avec une certaine boule d'angoisse. Il y avait toujours une connerie, un truc cassé (généralement, les objets dont même ses amis disaient que ce n'était pas une grosse perte et spécialement cette statuette qu'il avait fait tomber lors de son arrivée), ou alors le chat se planquait dans un des nombreux coins de l'appartement, entre deux cartons (car oui, il avait continué à participer à des concours et à gagner des lots), attendant la moindre occasion pour en surgir comme un vengeur masqué. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était quand il pestait après Sasuke et que ce dernier semblant l'entendre sortait de derrière un meuble à toute vitesse pour venir le mordre, là, juste au niveau du talon d'Achille, avant de se faire la malle aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, se terrant jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait fini de retourner l'appartement pour lui coller la raclée qu'il méritait mais n'avait jamais prise.

Du coup, il avait décidé de ranger chez lui. Tous se souviendraient de l'épique week-end ménage que Naruto leur avait imposé. Ah ça, il y en avait eu du tour à la déchetterie du coin ! Mais c'était la guerre, et dans ces périodes-là, on ne compte pas les sacrifices que l'on fait.

Mais le jour où le chat avait vraiment failli passer par la fenêtre fut lorsqu'il gâcha la nuit de sexe que Naruto s'était prévu. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, connu que sa main et qu'il flirtait gentiment avec un de ses camarades de la fac, Kaori. Le jeune homme était tout à fait son genre, il avait les cheveux bruns dont une courte frange venait en partie recouvrir des yeux aussi bleus que les siens et qui ressortaient sur sa peau bronzée. Les deux garçons avaient pris leur temps pour se rapprocher mais ce soir-là, ils étaient bien décidés à passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils s'étaient rejoints avec d'autres amis dans un bar pour une partie de billard endiablée et s'étaient allumés comme jamais. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue, frottant leurs bassins respectifs l'un contre l'autre, bien décidés à consumer jusqu'au bout l'étincelle entre eux.

Tout se passait très bien, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'au salon, leurs pantalons sagement oubliés dans l'entrée avec leurs tee-shirts. L'ambiance commençait très sérieusement à devenir électrique, les mains se baladaient et leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas. Naruto perdait petit à petit la tête. Dommage. Parce que s'il avait été suffisamment attentif, il l'aurait entendu, le grondement caractéristique que poussait Sasuke lorsqu'il n'était pas content. Ce bruit sourd qui résonnait et qui généralement le mettait en alerte, l'œil aux aguets. Seulement, là, ses yeux étaient un peu trop occupés à se noyer dans les azurs de son partenaire.

Alors quand ce dernier poussa un cri et se redressa rapidement en bondissant presque comme un fou, Naruto ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive la boule de poils noirs qui semblait s'être greffée sur son flirt. Le pauvre jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de s'en défaire, jurant dans un cri quand l'enragé félidé planta ses crocs dans son épaule.

\- Sasuke, dégage, mais dégage, hurla Naruto en essayant d'attraper sa bête féroce.

Seulement, le petit diable s'était rudement bien accroché et comme Kaori ne cessait de bouger, c'était presque impossible de l'attraper.

Finalement, après encore cinq bonnes minutes de lutte, ils parvinrent à dégager le pauvre brun de son agresseur. Naruto flanqua un coup de pied au cul de Sasuke et l'enferma dans sa chambre, non sans s'être fait griffer et mordre la main avant. Il l'entendait cracher et gratter à la porte comme s'il était possédé par un démon.

Quand il revint dans le salon, autant dire que l'ambiance était totalement retombée, à l'image d'une certaine partie de leur anatomie. Kaori lui demanda s'il n'était pas fou d'avoir un animal enragé chez lui, Naruto s'excusa, expliquant qu'il n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un comme ça. Il promit qu'il était vacciné et n'avait pas de maladie, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Kaori accepta l'eau oxygénée et les pansements que Naruto lui offrit, penaud, avant de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et de prendre le large.

Naruto était vert de rage lorsqu'il ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, bien décidé à trucider son chat. Pourtant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son lit et son oreiller complètement déchiqueté, des plumes volant partout dans la pièce, sa colère retomba comme un soufflé.

Il s'effondra à genoux, la tête entre les mains, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, demandant au ciel ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela, désespéré.

Ce fut là qu'il l'entendit : un petit miaulement tout doux. Naruto releva la tête pour voir Sasuke qui avançait vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air penaud, mais il avait perdu cette attitude hautaine qui le caractérisait. De nouveau, il miaula. C'était bien la première fois que l'humain entendait sa voix, n'ayant eu droit qu'à des grognements jusque-là. Il ne fit rien, attendant. L'animal s'approcha de lui et vint donner un petit coup de tête dans son bras, avant d'y caresser tout son corps en ronronnant. Naruto ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes n'en revenant tout simplement pas. Et lorsque Sasuke grimpa sur ses genoux et se frotta contre lui, avant de se coucher en rond, sa patte malaxant gentiment la cuisse sur laquelle il reposait, il crut bien qu'il avait perdu la tête.

Commença alors la période que les amis de Naruto baptisèrent « La lune de Miel ». Sasuke, même s'il restait toujours aussi asocial avec eux, était devenu câlin pour ne pas dire collant avec Naruto, se couchant toujours sur lui, se roulant sur ses genoux, ronronnant à qui mieux-mieux, coups de tête et léchouilles à l'appui. Il dormait avec lui, mangeait avec lui et le suivait partout où il allait dans l'appartement.

Oh bien sûr, le coup de patte armée partait toujours aussi vite si une autre personne essayait de profiter de ce petit ventre offert aux caresses mais Naruto lui, en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Kaori n'avait jamais osé remettre les pieds chez le jeune homme et finalement, rien ne se passa entre eux. Le chat fou furieux de Naruto devint une petite légende sur le campus et les garçons en plaisantèrent souvent ensemble. N'empêche, le blondinet faisait toujours bien attention aux personnes qu'il invitait. Il ignorait si Sasuke avait une sorte de sixième sens mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait une personne qui plaisait un tant soit peu à Naruto, le chat était là, lui tournant autour, lui jetant un sale œil, crachant et grognant, se posant sur les genoux de son maître avec la ferme intention de ne pas en déloger. « Mr le chaperon » était devenu un de ses petits surnoms avec « le chasseur de pénis » et autres joyeusetés du genre bien plus grivoises.

Et c'est vrai que parfois Naruto se demandait si son chat était vraiment normal à être possessif comme ça envers lui. Mais d'un autre côté, après les premiers mois difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus, il appréciait pleinement la relation qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Il lui arrivait même de rentrer plus tôt chez lui ou de décliner une sortie, rien que pour passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé, son chat confortablement installé sur lui. Tout se passait donc pour le mieux.

Cet après-midi-là, il avait invité Iroh pour prendre le thé. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une de ses amies, une passionnée de chat qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir voir le fameux félin de Naruto. Il était certain qu'elle pourrait lui dire de quelle race il était, aussi rare soit-elle. Elle lui avait tout de suite plu. Haute d'un petit mètre cinquante à tout casser, bien campée sur ses rondeurs, elle dégageait une aura joviale et sympathique. Les cheveux gris retenus dans un chignon lâche, elle était élégante tout en paraissant décontractée. On sentait qu'elle aimait les balades dans la nature, les bons plaisirs de la vie, les amis, la culture. Ils étaient donc tous les trois dans le salon, leurs tasses fumantes devant eux. Sasuke venait de faire son apparition, s'étant fait prier pour daigner montrer le bout de son museau.

\- Ah, alors c'est bien vrai, c'est un sacré de Konoha ! Je pensais que cette race n'existait pas ! C'est incroyable, s'exprima la petite dame de sa voix nasillarde, en extase devant le chat.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Naruto.

\- Un sacré de Konoha. Je n'en ai que très rarement entendu parler.

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'avais vu des gravures, lu des textes anciens, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette race existait encore ou d'ailleurs, qu'elle eut existé tout court, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto se mit à gratouiller l'oreille de Sasuke qui se retourna sur ses genoux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait hérité d'un chat d'une telle rareté.

\- Ah Naruto, je t'avais dit que mon amie Keiko était une spécialiste du chat. Cette femme n'est pas seulement magnifique et intelligente, c'est une encyclopédie vivante des félins, j'étais certain qu'elle, elle pourrait t'en dire plus sur ton animal de compagnie.

Cette dernière rougit en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Iroh, vilain petit flatteur.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette race ?

\- D'abord, ses yeux noirs dont on devine à peine la pupille. Ensuite, leur pelage noir et soyeux, des chats faits pour se cacher et passer inaperçus.

\- Ça, je vous le confirme, il sait très bien se planquer quand il le veut.

\- Ah et il y a aussi cette légende sur eux, je suppose que vous l'ignorez.

\- A dire vrai, moi, les chats… hormis ce petit gars là, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé. Quant à penser qu'il pouvait y avoir des légendes, houlà.

La remarque lui valut un sourire attendri.

\- Alors cette légende ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Eh bien, elle dit que ces chats sont très difficiles.

Naruto éclata de rire, faisant presque sursauter Sasuke qui poussa un grondement de mécontentement.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cette petite carne ici présente m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer, reprit le jeune homme en chatouillant le chat et en se prenant ses griffes dans la peau.

Il l'avait bien cherché et, pour se faire pardonner, chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à Sasuke qui daigna enfin reprendre sa position, non sans lui avoir jeté un sale œil. C'est qu'il conservait son sale petit caractère, le matou.

Keiko sourit

\- Je vois cela. Toujours est-il qu'on dit que lorsque le sacré de Konoha a trouvé chaussure à son pied dirons-nous, alors, les nuits de nouvelle lune, lorsque le ciel a la couleur de ses yeux, il prend une forme humaine pour s'unir avec son amour avant de reprendre sa forme animale au matin. J'ai un livre ancien avec de très belles gravures d'hommes et de femmes à oreilles et queue de chat, un peu à l'image de Bastet dans la religion égyptienne.

Naruto regarda son chat, se demandant l'espace d'un instant quelle tête aurait Sasuke, sûrement très beau et gracieux, mais sans doute n'était-il pas objectif.

\- C'est tellement romantique, commenta Iroh.

\- Je reconnais bien le grand sentimental en toi, plaisanta son amie. En tout cas, si vous voulez, je pourrais vous envoyer un scan des pages que j'ai sur cette race, enfin si ça vous intéresse.

\- Ah oui, avec plaisir, je veux bien en apprendre plus sur lui.

Elle n'avait pas manqué à sa parole et Naruto avait tout lu. Oh bien sûr, ses amis avaient bien rigolé quand il leur avait raconté la légende du sacré de Konoha et régulièrement, ils lui demandaient si son petit mari ne s'était pas transformé. Blague qui avait valu à Kiba un très bel hématome sur le mollet droit. Finalement, les jours étaient passés et ils avaient fini par se lasser de cette plaisanterie. S'il avait été honnête avec ses amis, il aurait reconnu qu'il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois, …, ou peut-être un peu plus, de fantasmer sur un amant mi-chat mi-homme et que oui, il était parfois venu sur cette image-là. Mais bon, quand il est question de masturbation, à chacun ses fantaisies, hein ? Et si lui, c'était les mecs avec des oreilles et une queue de chat… eh bien, voilà quoi. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul, au vu de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur internet en matière de sex-toy et de cosplaysation.

Ce soir-là, Naruto était revenu plus tard que d'habitude à la maison. Il était sorti au restaurant avec quelques connaissances de la fac. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et le serveur lui avait même laissé son numéro de téléphone. Peut-être l'appellerait-il. Après tout, au cours des derniers mois, il n'avait eu que deux coups d'un soir qu'il n'avait surtout pas fait venir chez lui, une fois lui avait suffi. Et au vu du comportement de Sasuke lorsqu'il était rentré les deux fois, il savait que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ce dernier l'avait reniflé avant de cracher et d'aller bouder dans son coin, pendant une semaine. Une semaine pendant laquelle le jeune homme avait essayé de se faire pardonner. Parfois, il se disait que c'était le monde à l'envers et qu'il devenait fou avec ce chat.

Ce soir-là n'avait pas échappé à la règle, Sasuke l'attendait à la porte et l'avait directement reniflé avant de lancer un petit miaulement satisfait.

\- Timbré de chat ! ironisa Naruto.

Ce dernier gronda pour la forme avant de trottiner jusqu'au lit. Naruto avait pris sa douche et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour tirer ses rideaux, en profitant pour observer le ciel. Il sourit lorsqu'il constata que c'était une nuit sans lune.

\- Hé, Sasuke, lança-t-il. C'est le soir de la nouvelle lune, si tu veux te transformer, c'est cette nuit ou dans vingt-huit jours. Et d'ici là, j'aurai peut-être appelé le beau serveur qui m'a donné son téléphone.

Il rit légèrement de sa bêtise avant d'ajuster les rideaux pour qu'ils soient bien fermés.

\- Alors ce sera pour ce soir, entendit-il prononcer.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, sursautant dans le même temps. Et là, sur son lit, surprise !, se tenait… un jeune homme entièrement nu.

Naruto cligna des paupières, remarquant tout de suite deux détails inopportuns : les oreilles et la queue de chat. Il se frotta les yeux.

\- Houlà, j'ai trop bu moi ce soir.

Un petit rire rauque résonna dans la pièce et Naruto se sentit frissonner à son écoute.

\- Pourquoi parais-tu si surpris quand tu viens à l'instant de me demander de me transformer, tu es vraiment idiot ou quoi ?

Dans une autre occasion, il aurait très certainement tout de suite réagi au fait de se faire insulter ou d'avoir un inconnu chez lui ou… seulement là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la divine créature sur son lit. Dire qu'il était beau était un euphémisme. Il était allongé sur le ventre, offrant une vue parfaite sur des épaules développées, un dos musclé et une paire de fesses rebondies des plus appétissantes au-dessus desquelles, caressant des jambes longues et musclées, une longue queue noire remuait doucement. Cette dernière avait exactement la couleur et la texture du pelage de Sasuke. Naruto resta fixé dessus un petit moment, essayant de connecter ses neurones les uns avec les autres. Buggant visiblement sur le détail, il préféra continuer son observation. Il parcourut des yeux le reste de son corps pour terminer sur le visage du jeune homme. Encadré de ses cheveux noirs, il était masculin et fin en même temps, tout à fait son type. Encore que franchement, il était tellement beau que Naruto se demanda un instant s'il pourrait ne pas être le type de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, les deux oreilles de chat avaient de quoi surprendre, mais… Naruto expira doucement, sentant une violente vague d'excitation le parcourir.

\- O… K, finit-il par dire. On recommence.

Sasuke, enfin, si c'était vraiment lui, laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et d'avancer vers Naruto, un air de prédateur dans le regard. Ce dernier déglutit se perdant dans les yeux noirs, les mêmes qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme étant ceux de son chat.

D'un geste souple, le brun sauta au sol et s'approcha de lui, s'amusant des yeux bleus qui avaient directement fondu sur sa verge. Il attrapa son poignet et le tira sur le lit, l'y jetant à moitié, avant de le chevaucher.

\- Heu… mais… attendez… vous…tu… je…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord Naruto, il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout, hein ?

Tandis qu'il disait cela, il se positionna juste au-dessus de son maître, les coudes autour de sa tête, s'amusant de son expression hébétée. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à assembler A plus B.

\- Alors, oui, c'est bien moi, Sasuke, ton chat.

Il attendit un instant, le temps de voir une étincelle de compréhension dans le regard du blondinet qui était plus attentif à l'effet que cette voix, délicieusement rauque, produisait sur son corps qu'à ce qu'elle disait réellement.

\- Oui, la légende est vraie et je peux prendre une forme semi-humaine. J'espère qu'elle te plaît ? continua-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Naruto observa le visage harmonieux qui lui faisait face, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur les deux oreilles pointues de chaque côté de son crâne. Il déglutit bruyamment n'ayant même pas conscience du dilatement d'envie de ses pupilles mais que Sasuke ne rata pas.

\- On dirait bien que oui, conclut-il avant de laisser sa langue naviguer doucement sur les lèvres de Naruto, les râpant de ses aspérités.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et prit une profonde inspiration. Une odeur masculine et musquée lui chatouilla les narines. Sasuke approcha son visage du sien et ses yeux bleus accrochèrent un instant une canine un peu trop longue pour être complètement humaine, et qui rendait le sourire de son vis-à-vis un brin carnassier. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

\- Et si tu te poses encore la question, oui, nous allons coucher ensemble.

Sans plus laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, il entreprit de goûter sa peau fraîchement lavée.

Et tandis qu'il frissonnait des pieds à la tête sous la sensation inconnue de cette langue râpeuse qui parcourait son torse, Naruto réfléchissait à toute allure, tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité, ce qui, il le sentait, ne durerait pas longtemps.

S'il oubliait le côté totalement impossible de la situation et qu'il acceptait que la transformation de Sasuke soit réelle, il aurait été idiot de ne pas suivre le mouvement. Et honnêtement, peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant paraissait bien vrai et cela allait de la vague de chaleur qui se répandait à une rapidité étonnante dans son corps, à son pouls qui s'était accéléré, en passant par le sang qui affluait dans son bas-ventre. Ensuite, il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un moment et commençait franchement à se sentir sérieusement en manque. Et plus que tout cela, la créature qui s'attardait maintenant sur ses tétons était tout à fait fascinante. Il observa de nouveau son corps gracieux, cette peau douce qui glissait sur la sienne avant de s'arrêter de nouveau sur ses détails félins. Il sentit son sexe réagir fortement à ce qu'il voyait. C'était nettement, mais alors nettement plus excitant en vrai que dans ses fantasmes en solitaire.

D'une main curieuse, il caressa les cheveux de Sasuke jusqu'à venir à son oreille y retrouvant la douceur de son pelage. Ce dernier poussa un petit miaulement appréciateur et Naruto s'amusa de voir l'appendice se coucher vers le côté. Le brun pencha la tête afin de renforcer la caresse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sous sa forme animale. Peut-être bien que c'était lui finalement. Après tout, ses yeux avaient la même couleur, ses cheveux et son pelage la même texture, et il était aussi beau que ce que Naruto avait imaginé quand il essayait de visualiser quelle tête aurait son chat.

Constatant que son maître commençait (enfin – la patience n'était pas son fort) à se décider à participer, il remonta jusqu'à lui.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es fait à l'idée, il t'a fallu du temps, remarqua-t-il.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Là, il n'avait plus aucun doute, un ton sarcastique, un regard hautain et presque blasé, c'était clairement son chat.

\- En même temps, ça ne fait que cinq minutes, je trouve que tu abuses un peu. Et je trouve aussi que je réagis quand même très bien à la situation.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus satisfait avant de se redresser pour venir mettre ses fesses juste sur le sexe déjà dur de Naruto.

\- J'admets que je n'ai pas à me plaindre quant à cette réaction là, dit-il en s'y frottant.

L'humain ne put retenir un petit rire devant l'aplomb de son… pouvait-il encore dire animal de compagnie ?

Usant de la main qui caressait toujours le crâne de ce dernier, il le rapprocha de lui, ne perdant pas de temps pour l'embrasser. Après tout, si la légende était vraie, il n'avait que cette nuit pour profiter de son amant avant de devoir attendre vingt-huit jours de plus, il n'allait quand même pas perdre de précieuses minutes en interrogations ou en hésitations. Pas la peine de dire qu'il n'était pas le seul et la bouche qui se posa sur le sienne était déjà ouverte, offerte à l'exploration. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Le baiser fut long et langoureux, du genre qui vous laisse un peu sur le carreau, la tête qui tourne et le corps en feu. Naruto se délectait de la langue de Sasuke, adorant lorsqu'elle se raccrochait à la sienne. Cette sensation inconnue jusqu'alors, il en devenait un peu plus accro à chaque contact. Ses mains caressaient le corps qui s'était effondré sur le sien, savourant sa peau aussi douce et soyeuse que ce qu'elle avait laissé présager, malaxant ses fesses, s'attardant et revenant sans cesse sur sa longue queue noire, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, grattant sa base. Il avait pu constater que son amant appréciait particulièrement cette attention. Ses ronronnements s'étaient accentués et il pouvait sentir l'humidité que laissait la verge de Sasuke sur son bas-ventre. Il avait férocement envie de lui et était-ce que l'animalité de son partenaire faisait ressortir la sienne, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne parvenait plus tout à fait à contrôler ni son corps ni ses mains. Elles se faisaient moins douces, plus fermes, elles serraient, collaient presque un peu trop fort à son goût et pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir faire autrement.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent de nouveau, pas pour longtemps et lorsque Naruto s'accrocha la lèvre sur un des crocs de Sasuke dans son empressement, ce fut à peine s'il y prêta attention. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que le blond se retrouve sur son amant. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il commença à onduler son bas-ventre, faisant frotter délicieusement leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Les gémissements étaient étouffés mais les ronronnements de Sasuke, eux, s'élevaient dans la pièce, résonnant dans le corps puissant du blond et l'étourdissant un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, il y avait une alchimie entre eux qui le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu goûter sa peau, parcourir son corps de baisers, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Leurs langues s'enroulaient sans cesse l'une autour de l'autre, naviguaient sur des lèvres quand ils se séparaient brièvement.

Il avait beau être perdu dans les sensations merveilleuses qu'ils se procuraient à se caresser, à se découvrir, Naruto n'en manqua pas moins l'effort consistant de Sasuke pour essayer de le retourner et d'échanger les rôles. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant, un coup de griffe bien placé le surprit et permit au semi-humain de les faire rouler.

\- Hé ! râla Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux être dessus.

Le chat eut un sourire supérieur, dont l'effet fut quelque peu gâché par son côté échevelé : les cheveux en bataille, les poils sur ses oreilles partant dans tous les sens, ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues un peu rouges et ses yeux brillants.

\- Pourquoi ? Peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

\- N'importe quoi. Mais…

Et comme il disait cela, il usa de sa force brute pour de nouveau inverser leur position.

\- C'est moi le maître !

La queue de Sasuke commença à se balader sur le dos de Naruto, passant dans le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle claqua pour la forme.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que parce que j'étais dessus, tu n'étais pas celui qui prendrait, remarqua Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel comme si le blond était le dernier des imbéciles, ce qui eut le don d'agacer ce dernier.

\- Kiba avait raison alors.

\- Raison sur quoi ?

\- Par rapport à ton prénom.

Un crachement violent lui répondit et Sasuke le repoussa avec perte et fracas. Il se retrouva les fesses par terre, un chat passablement énervé sur son lit. Et par chat, il entendait vraiment chat… pas semi-humain.

OK… toujours le même sale caractère, pensa-t-il.

\- Bon, alors deux choix, soit je viens de faire le rêve mouillé le plus délirant de ma vie, dit Naruto.

Mais, les griffures sur son torse, faites quand Sasuke l'avait repoussé, prouvaient le contraire.

\- Soit tu es le chat le plus susceptible que je n'ai jamais vu.

Nouveau crachement et ledit animal sauta du lit jusqu'à l'armoire, fixant toujours Naruto. Ok, il n'avait peut-être pas été malin de parler de ça. Et même s'il considérait que son amant était en partie fautif à le prendre de haut sans arrêt, il serait plus intelligent et salvateur de faire amende honorable.

\- Allez, Sasuke, je m'excuse, reviens.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il soupira et fit le tour du lit, avant d'essayer d'attraper son chat.

\- Aïe ! Et c'est pas la peine de mordre petite carne.

Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et suçota le sang qui suintait de la morsure. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant peut-être cinq minutes. Naruto avait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs mois en arrière. Il finit par soupirer de nouveau. Il savait trop bien qu'il avait beau être une tête de mule, Sasuke était bien pire.

\- Allez Sasuke, je m'excuse, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû ramener ça sur le tapis. Allez, descends.

Le chat se releva et Naruto esquissa un sourire qui fondit bien vite quand au lieu de le rejoindre, l'animal tourna sur lui-même et se coucha.

\- Oh, mais c'est pas possible ce que tu es difficile. Tu veux quoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il s'assit sur son lit et bouda. Il aurait pu laisser tomber, seulement, seulement, il était toujours autant excité et il avait sans arrêt les images de Sasuke, ses oreilles de chat, sa queue noire, son corps d'albâtre, son…

\- Merde !

Il sortit de la pièce, tournant en rond dans son salon, son érection devenant pesante entre ses jambes. Et puis, tout à coup, il eut l'idée de génie.

De son côté, perché sur son armoire, Sasuke boudait, hum, non, pas bouder, Sasuke était particulièrement agacé, oui, voilà. Lui aussi, se sentait excité et horriblement frustré mais franchement : ce commentaire. Ça l'avait déjà vraiment énervé quand ce « puant le canidé » avait osé plaisanter sur son prénom. Pour qui se prenait-il, lui et son épouvantable odeur de chien galeux, pffft. Et que Naruto ose ressortir ça, à ce moment-là, non mais franchement !

\- Sasssuuukkke, entendit-il.

Il choisit d'ignorer la voix qui l'appelait.

\- Sasuuukkeee.

Son museau remua juste un peu, il y avait cette odeur. Celle de Naruto bien sûr, délicieuse et Oh (ô) combien délectable, qu'il avait appris à aimer, l'odeur de son excitation encore bien présente dans la pièce et… Tout doucement, il tourna la tête et ses yeux noirs s'agrandir jusqu'à lui sortir presque de la tête.

Là, sur le lit, allongé sur les couvertures, Naruto, son Naruto, celui dont il avait parfois dû défendre la pudeur à coup de griffe, l'objet de ses désirs, nu et du lait sur le torse, formant une petite flaque entre ses pectoraux.

De son côté, Naruto ne l'avait pas raté, le museau qui s'était tourné dans sa direction, ni l'air de surprise qu'avait affiché son chat. Et quand il trempa son doigt dans le lait et le lécha en murmurant un « hummm, c'est bon », il avait toutes les intentions du monde de faire redescendre son entêté félidé. Sasuke aimait le lait, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Aussi, ne fut-il pas surpris de voir ce dernier lui sauter dessus. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la version humanisée de ce dernier. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une forme à une autre aussi rapidement, Naruto n'en revenait pas. Mais comme une langue râpeuse s'attacha de suite à laper le lait qui recouvrait son corps, très franchement, il s'en ficha éperdument. Ses mains retrouvèrent automatiquement les oreilles de Sasuke, caresse qui lui valut un petit miaulement appréciateur. Il le laissa nettoyer sa peau et se gorgea de sa beauté lorsqu'il se rassit sur lui en se léchant les lèvres, un air de pur délice sur le visage, les yeux fermés de contentement.

A cet instant, plus encore que jamais dans sa vie, il eut envie de lui.

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa les hanches de son amant et le tira vers lui, forçant ce dernier à se redresser à genoux pour éviter le bois de lit.

\- Non, mais ça va paaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner autour du sexe qui ouvrait sa bouche, avant de se mettre à le sucer avec envie. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le mur, gémissant sous les attentions de son maître. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son plaisir prendre le contrôle de sa voix.

La tête commençait à lui tourner sous les vagues de sensations qui l'assaillaient, chaleur, humidité, douceur et tellement, tellement de plaisir qu'il accueillit avec soulagement le répit que lui accorda Naruto lorsqu'il laissa sa verge ressortir d'entre ses lèvres. Sasuke posa un instant son front contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, même quelques secondes. Mais son amant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, tirant doucement sur ses hanches, Naruto le fit avancer, laissant sa langue passer de son sexe à ses bourses, pour continuer plus bas jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps. Un long feulement explosa dans la pièce lorsque Sasuke y sentit la langue de son maître, alors même que son corps s'arquait et que sa tête partait en arrière.

Naruto aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, le bruit qui suivit, le crissement des griffes de chat sur le papier peint, mais pour une fois, il se fichait éperdument de la tapisserie et de l'état dans lequel il la retrouverait. Il était bien trop occupé à immiscer sa langue à l'intérieur de son amant et à profiter de tous les petits bruits que celui-ci laissait échapper.

Les préliminaires durèrent longtemps, Sasuke en avait perdu toute notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ses bras tremblaient, que ses jambes flageolaient, que ses reins étaient en feu tant le désir d'être pris le consumait et qu'il ne trouvait même pas la force de le réclamer à Naruto. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire en sorte que le supplice s'arrête.

Alors, quand son bourreau consentit enfin à le libérer, pour le guider en douceur vers sa verge tendue, il s'affaissa sur elle avec soulagement. Ils s'observèrent un instant, la bouche et le menton de l'humain étaient luisants de salive et il s'essuya d'un revers de la main, avant de lui offrir un de ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret. Tout doucement, Sasuke se pencha jusqu'à venir cueillir les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci passa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure, revenant jusqu'à cette oreille qu'il aimait décidemment caresser, l'autre se baladant sur le dos du semi-humain.

Le baiser fut long, lent, agrémenté de quelques tout petits coups de reins, comme s'ils goûtaient du bout des lèvres ce que serait leur étreinte. Naruto s'amusa régulièrement à passer sa langue sur les crocs de son amant, gardant souvent les yeux ouverts, stimulé comme jamais par l'apparence de Sasuke, par le jeu de ses oreilles qui bougeaient en fonction de ce qu'il ressentait, se dressant et se couchant selon ce qu'ils faisaient, tout comme sa queue derrière lui qui décrivait des boucles plus ou moins larges. C'était un langage qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à connaître.

De nouveau, leurs bouches se séparèrent et Sasuke se redressa. Posant ses mains sur le bois de lit, il s'y accrocha pour, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Naruto, entamer un long va-et-vient.

C'était bon, bien meilleur que tout ce que le brun aurait pu imaginer, tellement qu'il finit par en fermer les yeux, et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, s'abandonner au rythme qu'ils entretenaient ensemble, monter, descendre, monter, descendre, encore, encore.

\- Encore, murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte, encore, encore, encore.

Naruto entendit sa voix du fin fond de son extase, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire redescendre, au contraire, elle semblait accélérer son ascension et tandis que ses reins commençaient à agir de leur propre chef cherchant leur libération, il se laissa totalement aller, agrippant les hanches de Sasuke, s'y raccrochant comme au seul point d'ancrage qu'il lui restait. L'étreinte devenait plus sauvage et violente, le choc de leurs corps, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, résonnait dans la pièce et se mêlait à leurs gémissements, aux « Ah » qui, maintenant, s'envolaient de la gorge déployée de Sasuke et aux grognements de Naruto.

Jamais, non, jamais, ce dernier n'aurait pu imaginer qu'on puisse prendre autant de plaisir dans l'acte de chair. Il avait eu son lot d'amants, pas des tonnes non plus, mais jamais n'avait-il n'avait atteint ce degré de plaisir-là et il était clair pour lui que Sasuke n'était pas « normal » pour pouvoir lui faire vivre ça. Et quand il se sentit atteindre l'orgasme, il eut plus que jamais l'envie de jouir dans un baiser. Il attrapa la nuque de son amant et plongea avec délice dans sa bouche tandis qu'il se déversait en lui, un râle de pur contentement s'élevant des profondeurs de son être.

Sasuke s'écroula sur lui et Naruto supposa qu'il avait joui lui aussi, mais était incapable de dire à quel moment. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les ronrons qui s'élevaient de ce dernier. Encore une fois, il pouvait les sentir jusque dans son corps et cela le berçait. Il perçut la langue râpeuse de son amant venir léchouiller un peu son cou, goûtant sa sueur, y frottant son nez comme il le faisait sous sa forme de chat. Sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, sa main était reparti se balader sur le creux des reins de Sasuke, jouant délicatement avec sa queue. Il s'endormit comme ça, son amant en partie couché sur lui, leur chaleur se confondant et les entourant d'un doux cocon.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut cependant seul que Naruto s'éveilla. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire et il se demanda s'il n'avait vraiment pas tout rêvé. Mais tout dans son corps, de son bien-être à son odeur, en passant par son côté poisseux, lui prouvait que c'était bien vrai. Et si c'était le cas, alors Sasuke avait dû retrouver son aspect de félin pour vingt-huit jours.

Purée, pensa-t-il comme il se levait, comment allait-il tenir autant de jour sans faire l'amour ? C'était tout bonnement inhumain. Ils auraient dû remettre le couvert la veille.

Il passa rapidement un caleçon, optant pour le petit déjeuner avant la douche. Tout en faisant cela, il chercha des yeux la boule de poils noirs qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie, mais n'en trouva pas trace.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en pénétrant dans la cuisine d'y découvrir Sasuke, mais pas sous sa forme de chat. Assis de façon nonchalante, il dégustait ce qui, à l'odeur qui embaumait agréablement la pièce, devait être du lait chaud.

\- Sa… Sasuke, c'est toi ?

Ce dernier porta son regard noir sur lui.

\- Non, je suis le pape, j'attends ma sœur (2).

\- Hein ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui veux-tu que cela soit, franchement ?

Naruto cligna les siens, surpris et un peu estomaqué de l'accueil.

\- Mais je croyais que la légende disait que la transformation ne durait qu'une nuit.

\- Tu es vraiment trop crédule, Naruto !

\- Mais… mais… alors tu vas rester comme ça tout le temps ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire en posant sa tasse. Il se leva et vint se coller contre lui en ronronnant.

\- Au vu de la nuit dernière, je pensais que tu serais content que je garde cette forme de manière définitive, non ?

Il laissa sa langue passer lentement sur les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Heu oui, bien sûr, évidemment, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

Les yeux de Naruto accrochèrent les deux oreilles noires qui venaient de pointer vers lui et un petit sourire souleva ses lèvres.

\- Non rien, rien. Je suis très content.

Après tout, qui était-il pour aller critiquer sa chance ? Il avait entre les bras la créature la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu, l'amant le plus en accord avec lui qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et s'il se demanda bien l'espace d'une seconde comment il allait faire pour expliquer qui était Sasuke et surtout pour cacher ses oreilles et cette queue, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent finit de le convaincre que rien de toute cela n'avait d'importance.

\- Par ailleurs, ajouta Sasuke une fois qu'ils se furent séparés et alors qu'il reprenait sa place et sa tasse, il était hors de question que je laisse la possibilité à un autre homme de t'approcher, crois-moi bien. Maintenant que j'ai pu changer de forme, je vais te suivre comme ton ombre.

Et comme il disait cela, Naruto aurait juré voir une lueur de rouge dans ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect carrément flippant. Il déglutit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ah, ah, tu plaisantes bien sûr.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu es à moi, personne n'a le droit de t'approcher, dit-il comme vous auriez dit qu'il allait faire beau aujourd'hui, comme une évidence.

Naruto repensa alors à ces précédents mois avec son chat, Sasuke, son caractère de cochon, ses crises de jalousie, ses colères, le fiasco Kaori… et il affichait un sourire bien contrit lorsqu'il prit place en face de son nouveau compagnon qui lui tendit une tasse qu'il lui avait, au préalable, préparée.

Oui, c'était vrai qu'il était chanceux, mais peut-être un peu trop, non ?

**FIN**

* * *

**(1) Reconnu ? Oui, j'aime bien vous faire bosser un peu pendant votre lecture.**

**(2) le quizz continue : quel film ?**

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
